<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggplants and Peaches by Mr_Pinniped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404771">Eggplants and Peaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped'>Mr_Pinniped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangerous Chemistry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gay Mark Beaks, Just Started Dating, M/M, Sexting, Texting, but nothing on screen, kinks mentioned include bondage humiliation and praise, no actual smut, they're just discussing kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyro is socially awkward and Mark uses too many damn emojis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangerous Chemistry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggplants and Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the slightly naughty epilogue to my longer fic "The Dangerous Chemistry of Mark Beaks," which gives the story of how they started dating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>11:33 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>hey gyro I’m bored 🐦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:48 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>plz help im stuck in this lame meeting </span>
  
  <b>😜</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:02 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: 😻 😈 😻</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:20 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>What is the meaning of these small faces?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>Babe! your alive! 😍 Took you long enough 😠.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>You do realize it’s the middle of the workday.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>So? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>I don’t make a habit of checking my text messages while I’m working on a project.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope: </b>
  <span>Shouldn’t you also be working?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>pfft.  i’ve been stuck in stupid accounting meetings all morning 😠.  And then its the legal team in the afternoon 👎</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>My condolences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:24PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>But hey, it’s lunchtime 🍕 !  Don’t suppose you’d be down to zip on over to the Waddle cafeteria? 😚 🍦 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>I’m afraid I have already prepared my sandwich and have every intention of eating it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>boo lame 🍞</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:28 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope: </b>
  <span>I could, however, meet you for dinner this evening if you’d like.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: 🎉 </b>
  <span>yay!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope: </b>
  <span>Anywhere in particular you’d like to go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:39 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>Well, we could always meet at my place for some 🍆 🍆 🍑 🍑</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>Eggplants and peaches?  That does not sound like a nutritionally complete meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain:  </b>
  <span>No I meant some 👉 👌 💦💦💦 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>Washing your hands?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: 💢🙇💢 </b>
  <span>do you seriosly not know what those mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>o right you’d still do this 8====D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope: 😳</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>Aww babe you used an emoji i’m so proud of you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>Is the eggplant also meant to symbolize a phallus?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>Now you’re getting it 😈</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:42 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain:  </b>
  <span>did i scare you away? 😕</span>
</p><p><b>Gyroscope: </b>No, <span>I’m just not entirely sure the correct way to respond to your sexual proposition. </span></p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>sorry i know we’ve only kissed so far, but i was hoping it wouldn’t be too soon for you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope: </b>
  <span>It seems to be consistent with the usual timing of a modern romantic relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope: </b>
  <span>I must confess I’m somewhat uncertain on that point. The last time I enjoyed coitus with another person was in 1793.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>wait… the YEAR 1793? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope: </b>
  <span>Yes.  My time-tub malfunctioned and I spent eight months attempting to fix it, during which I happened to rent a room quite close to a very discreet and surprisingly well-appointed bachelor’s club. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>couldn’t they just call it “Ye Olde Gay Bar”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:</b>
  <span> Of course not.  “Gay” didn’t take on the secondary meaning of “homosexual” until about a century later. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope.  </b>
  <span>Etymology is not the point.  The point is, I am uncertain about how to proceed because it has been quite a long time since I’ve had a sexual encounter with a living, flesh-and-blood partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:53PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>wait a sec.  are you implying you fucked a robot? 🤖</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>WAS IT GIZMODUCK?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>Firstly, Gizmoduck is a cyborg, not a robot.  Secondly, that would be highly inappropriate. Fenton is my intern. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain: </b>
  <span>babe I’m not gonna judge you.  I’m pretty kinky too. 😉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope: </b>
  <span>I am inexperienced with fetish activities but I am not unwilling to experiment. What do you enjoy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain:  </b>
  <span>Well, first thing I’m definitely a bottom 🍑.  But yeah i’m into bondage mostly. 🧶</span>
  
  <span>And... it’s a little weird i guess but i kinda flip between having a humiliation kink and having a praise kink.  Humiliation is really arousing during foreplay but praise when im closer to finishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:57 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>So you’re saying that you’d like me to tie you up and insult you before we have intercourse?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MarkMakesItRain:  </b>
  <span>Yeah, that’s the general idea.  but only if you’re into it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyroscope:  </b>
  <span>Oh I think I would be. 😈 </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>